Separation is Bad
by Rumi Amano
Summary: Ib, Garry, AND Mary make it out of the gallery and remember the events that occurred! Skip to 2 years later, Garry take them to an amusement park. They meet a woman who created a haunted house and they all explore. But, what happens when they're split up? One-shot? Fic? Still deciding. T just in case


**Rumi: Aye I won't talk to the characters here. This starts when Ib and Garry find the huge painting after not burning Mary's painting. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the little girl and the young man made their way through the alternate gallery, they saw that none of the paintings were alive. They found the huge painting named "Fabricated World" and prepared themselves to jump through.

"Ib, this is it! Our way out!" the man said, a smile on his face.

The girl named Ib smiled and replied, "It is."

"_I won't let you escape!"_

The pair look to their left and see the young blond girl they were running from.

"Mary!" Ib says.

"I won't let you escape, Garry," she declares.

In her hand was a palette knife. She charges at the man named Garry, the palette knife angled toward him. Suddenly, Ib stands between them, causing Mary to stop.

She stares at her in anger. "Why would you choose him over me?! I'm a better person than him! And he's.. He's stupid!"

**(Adding comic relief)** As she says these words, two arrows struck his head with the words "better person" and "stupid" written on them.

Tears well up in Mary's eyes. "Why him and not me.."

Suddenly, Ib gently hugs the girl and strokes her blond hair.

"If I could, I'd escape with both of you.." she whispers, loud enough for the other two to hear. **(That's possible)**

Garry looks at Ib with sympathy. True, Mary did try to kill them but before that, she was a great kid. And Garry felt the same as Ib.

"_You wish to exit altogether?" _a voice asks.

Mary looks up saying, "Father?"

"_Only just this once. I will let all of you leave. Mary, if you do not take care of everyone you meet, I will repaint you and take you back into this world."_

Everything was engulfed by a white light. Ib, Mary, Garry shielded their eyes and they felt as if they were being transported somewhere.

* * *

As Ib opened her eyes, she wondered what she was doing. She was standing in front of a large painting named "Fabricated World" and no one else was around her.

She shrugged it off and went to go look at the other art work. She went and looked at a painting named "The Lady in Red" next to a young girl with blond hair. "She sure is pretty when she's not going after you. Right, Ib?" the girl says.

Ib looks at her in surprise. _How does she know my name? _she thinks.

"What's wrong? Oh, you don't remember. I know just the thing." The blond girl takes out a palette knife and suddenly, memories begin to flood Ib's mind.

"Mary!" Ib smiles, hugging the girl.

They laugh and then remember Garry. "We have to go find him!" Ib says.

They go to the first floor, as they did not find him on the second, and see a man with purple hair standing in front of a rose sculpture.

As casually as possible, they stood next to him and pretended to talk about the name.

"U-um.." Ib stutters, facing the man.

He turns and looks at her. "How may I help you young lady?"

"W-we were arguing about what the name was since we don't know the word.." Ib replies.

He looks at the nameplate and tells her, "It's called 'Embodiment of Spirit'. For some reason, when I look at it, I feel sad. A-ah! I must've said some weird things. Sorry for troubling you Ib."

He stops. "Wait.. Who's Ib?" he wonders aloud.

Mary chirps, "That's her name!"

"Ah, is it? Have we met before?" Garry asks.

Before either girl could reply, he waves as he says, "Nah, that's not possible. Bye girls, have fun at this gallery."

As he walks away, he feels something in the inside pocket of his tattered coat.

"Hm? What's this?" he says, pulling it out.

"A bloodied handkerchief? Where could I have gotten this?" he wonders.

Ib walks to him. "I-it's mine!"

They look at it and see that her name is embroidered onto it.

"You're right.. But how could I have gotten-"

Suddenly, the memories flood back into him.

"I was injured.. And a girl… Gave me her handkerchief.." he says as the memory comes back to him. **(let's just say garry tried to pull apart the thorns blocking the way to mary's painting and got hurt then ib gave him the handkerchief)**

Mary grins. Garry grins. Ib smiles.

"It's you! We're out! And Mary too! Hey Mary, was that Guertena that was speaking?" he asks, excited.

"Yup! My father let me out!" she replies, hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

Garry ruffles the girls' hair, messing it up and making the girls reach up and fix it.

"Oh yeah, Ib. Can I keep the handkerchief a little while longer? I don't want to return it in this state." Garry says.

Ib nods, a smile on her face. "It's a promise that we'll meet again!"

The man looks at his watch. "Oh no, that's time already? Sorry girls but I must go now. I'll see you guys again okay?"

They wave at each other as he walks away.

_A promise of reunion, huh?_ the man thought, exiting the exhibition.

"Hey Ib! Mary! I was looking for you two!"

The young girls turn around and see Ib's mother walking toward them.

"How could you leave your poor mum all alone and go off to look at art by yourselves! Plus, after not seeing you for 5 minutes, me and papa started worrying!" she says.

Mary and Ib look at each other. "_Your mum"? _they were both thinking.

"Hey mother?" Mary tries.

Ib's mother looks at Mary and replies, "Yes?"

Although they had no idea what was happening, they still went along with it. "Can we go to a cafe after this? I'm already hungry!"

They laugh lightly. "Sure we can! But let's look at the artwork for now, wouldn't want to disrespect an artist by talking about food now would we?"

They all nod and begin to walk around more.

"Hey Ib. I guess I'm your sister now!" Mary chirps.

Ib smiles and hooks her arm with Mary's and begin to skip a little.

"Everything's normal now." Ib says quietly.

**Mmm 2 years later**

_Ding dong!_

Ib and Mary's mother goes to the door and opens it, revealing Garry on the other side.

"Why hello again Garry! Taking the girls out again today?" she greets.

Garry chuckles. "Hello again! And yes, I'm taking them to the amusement park."

It's been two years since that horrid event had happened and the trio had been seeing each other every day. Garry would take them out to a cafe to talk and eat macarons or just hang out at the park. Sometimes Ib and Mary would drag him to a girly shop nearby but he would just laugh as they put on scarves and posed weirdly.

"_Ah! Ib, Garry's here!"_

Mary and Ib came down from their room and waved at Garry. Mary was wearing a short green skirt with white frills at the hem and a green short sleeved shirt. She tied a blue tie around her neck and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her hair was also shorter.

Ib was wearing her white blouse and red skirt along with her red tie.

The same outfits from that same day. Except Mary's was fit for summer.

As for Garry, he was wearing a gray jacket, the ends of the sleeves torn, of course, and a white short sleeve along with regular blue jeans. Slung over his shoulder was a small black backpack that contained some snacks and water.

"Hey girls. You guys ready to have fun?" he asks.

The nodded and said, "Yeah! Bye mother~"

After kissing their mom's cheek and waving goodbye to their father, they walked alongside Garry to the nearby subway.

As they were sitting and riding to the station near the amusement park, Ib and Mary began to talk about what ride they would go on first. Garry, being responsible of the two girls, interrupted.

"Let's decide after we get there, okay girls? Wouldn't want to lose you again," he said.

Mary and Ib agreed cheerfully. The train stopped and they walked out and toward the amusement park. Garry paid for their tickets and got a map of the fun place. After deciding on teacups first, they bought cotton candy. As they were eating and walking, a man approached Mary and Ib.

"Hey there little girls. Are you alone?" he asked, a sly look on his face.

Mary stood in front of Ib protectively. "I happen to know how to deal with bad guys. I always have a palette knife with me whenever I go out."

The man smirked evilly. "Oooh, I'm so scared of a little girl. I bet you don't even have a palette knife with you."

Mary, enraged, pulled out her knife from her bag to show she wasn't lying. Only to be stopped by Garry.

"Excuse me, but it seems like you're trying to abduct my daughters. Would you mind moving on?" Garry said, a creepy smile on his face.

The man did not faze. "Your daughters? They hardly look like you."

Garry's face grew angry and terrifying, a smile still on his face. "**LEAVE.**"

The man yelped and scurried away. Garry sighed before he saw Ib hiding behind Mary, shaking slightly. "Ib? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-it's just that.. That's the scariest I've ever seen you.." she replied.

Mary and Garry looked at the girl worriedly then smiled. "I won't do it again if it scares you that much." Garry said.

Ib nodded then began to march toward the teacups, Mary skipping after her. The purple-haired man followed the two girls to the line for the teacups and waited about 5 minutes. Mary and Ib slid into the cup very easily but Garry had to bend his legs to sit. As the ride went, Mary took the center wheel and began to spin it very fast. Garry was dizzy within seconds but Ib was having fun. After the ride, Garry had to sit down on a bench.

"Sorry girls, I'm holding up the fun." he apologizes.

Mary teased, "Yeah Garry! Ruining all the fun."

They laugh and then walk to another ride. After 5 roller coasters, a mirror house, food, candy, soda, and the ferris wheel, Garry was exhausted of taking care of the still hyper girls.

"Garry!" Mary shouted. "Let's go there!"

She was pointing at a haunted house that was so creepy, people didn't even look at it as they walked by. Because of that, Garry was scared. "U-uh, I don't know Mary. I think Ib will-"

"Let's go Garry!" Ib agrees.

Defeated, Garry led the young girls to the entrance of the house. There, they met a woman that looked about Garry's age in line.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. My name's Ruki. I made the haunted house here but I never really got to try it out," she says, looking at Garry. The woman named Ruki had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a flowy sky blue dress that had some black ribbons at the skirt.

_She's pretty _Ib thought.

"Nice to meet you Ruki. It looks pretty scary so far. I bet you made it perfectly." Garry replied.

They entered the house and Ruki was clinging to Garry. "I-I d-didn't know it was like t-this." Ruki commented. Her grip tightened slightly and Garry tried to reassure her. Mary just talked to Ib like the house was nothing.

"Hey Ib," Mary started. "Don't you think she's a bit too close to her?"

Ib blushed lightly. "I don't know."

As they kept walking, Mary noticed that Ruki had gotten less scared even though she was still holding on to Garry. _Yup, definitely trying to flirt. _Mary thought.

Ib was oblivious to everything.

"So, Ruki-san," Garry started. **(let them be japanese :P)** "If it's not rude, may I asked how old you are?"

"Haha, please, drop the honorifics. And it's not rude, I'm turning 20 in a few weeks." she replied.

"Oh, then that means we're the same age! Well, I turned 20 just a month ago."

Ruki laughed. "That's cool! Wait a minute…" She looked around the area they were at. "I don't remember putting this part down in the blueprints while working on this…"

Mary and Garry gasped while they were all looking at one another. "Hm? What's that over there?"

Ruki began walking to a vase as Garry, Mary, and Ib were trying to figure out what happened. Garry, after hearing her footsteps fade, turns to the direction she walked yelling, "Ruki, don't stray away- !"

He finds a sealed wall in his way from where the woman walked off. He punches it lightly and curses under his breath, quiet enough to make sure Ib and Mary did not hear.

The trio walked on, worried about Ruki, when they stumbled upon three vases, a different colored rose in each. A yellow one, a red one, and a blue one. Knowing what to do, they each took their respective rose and looked at each other, the same thought going through their minds.

_Here we go again…_

**END**

* * *

**Rumi: Hehe SURPRISE! Idk if this is just a cliffhangered oneshot or an actual fic but meh, I NEEDED TO PUT SOMETHING NEW ON FANFICTION CUZ IT'S BEEN 3-4-5 MONTHS/A FEW WEEKS SINCE I LAST UPDATED SOMETHING AND IT WAS REALLY ANNOYING ME.**

**Also, this was my first story in full third person =w=**

**Review please!**


End file.
